His Little Snowflake
by Kiara Arcana
Summary: Used to be a one shot. Now its a compilation of short stories mainly about Jack and Bunnymund though I may throw North and the others in every now and again. There will be little to no romantic pairings in this story. Just lots of good old-fashioned family love! Please come in and enjoy!
1. His Little Snowflake

Okay, everybody. This is the first time I'm writing a story and actually putting it online to read. Hope you enjoy it. All reviews and criticism are appreciated! ^.^

Disclaimer : Rise of the Guardians does not belong to me and never will (Boohoo). I'm just having a bit of fun with it.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund supposed it all started about a week ago, when the Guardians were lazing around a fire. Ever since they defeated Pitch, they had taken to getting together every few weeks at Santoff Claussen. They would have dinner together, play games (though that was mostly to distract Jack), talk of how their work was going, trade teasing banter, and simply enjoy being together.

And they had Jack to thank about that.

Jack's presence had changed so many things in their lives. He brought so much joy and cheer into what used to be, not exactly mundane, but a somewhat habitual life. His boyish childishness, naivety and endless curiosity brought so much variety and difference into their lives and he was so endearing, he became the most important part of their little family.

So, it wasn't that surprising when all the Guardians started to develop an intense need to protect him; Bunnymund especially.

Sure, they hadn't exactly met on good terms, but ever since the Guardians started this little tradition of theirs and he had gotten to know the 'real' Jack, he had quite simply fallen in love.

So, it was Bunnymund who noticed how strange Jack was acting that night. It was the small things like how he wasn't as chipper as usual and how his smile looked a bit forced, and didn't quite reach his eyes.

The others didn't notice, but Bunnymund did and his paternal instincts flared like a firework. This was _his_ Jack! Nothing was supposed to make him even a _little_ bit sad. He was going to find out what was eating at Jack and if the crux of his problem was a some_one _instead of a some_thing, _well then, he was going to be one very bad bunny.

* * *

After that night, he started shadowing Jack, knowing Jack wouldn't tell him what the problem was. Jack was too independent, a trait he both loved and hated about Jack.

Nothing happened for the first few days. Jack started a few snowball fights, skated on his lake and generally did what he usually would. The only problem was he did it all listlessly, as if a heavy burden was on his shoulders and it was making him hurt inside. It made Bunnymund want nothing more than to hug him and protect him from the entire world.

However, he couldn't do anything when he didn't know why Jack was suffering. So, he waited and kept watch and finally, one dark, starry night, when the moon was full and shining, he was rewarded.

Jack was standing in the middle of his lake, shepherd's crook held close to him, his head leaning against the staff, staring down into the deep dark depths. He was silent and barely moved a muscle. In fact, he was standing so still that if it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest, Bunnymund would have thought Jack was nothing more than a statue.

And then suddenly, his ears twitched. There was a sound. So soft he almost didn't catch it. It sounded almost like… sobbing. Bunnymund's eyes widened.

Jack was sobbing!

And Bunnymund suddenly found himself hugging Jack, not quite remembering when he started moving. The staff was tossed aside without thought, becoming nothing more than a normal piece of wood as it hit the icy surface of the pond.

If Jack was surprised about the appearance of the large warrior bunny, he didn't show it, instead shoving his face into Bunnymund's furry chest and outright bawling. Bunnymund curled his arms even more tightly even Jack and started whispering softly.

"What's wrong, mate? Shh, m'here. Not going anywhere anytime soon. Nothings gonna' hurt you when I'm here. Aw, frostbite, don't cry anymore."

Really, Bunnymund had no idea when he learned to speak like that. He was a warrior, who enjoyed a solitary life in his warren and took great lengths to avoid mushy scenes like this. He didn't like to be seen as weak. But, somehow, this was alright. It was alright if it was for Jack.

Slowly, Jack's shoulders stopped heaving so much and his bawls became soft sobs. Bunnymund slowly rubbed Jack's back soothingly.

"I….I used to w…won,,,,wonder…w..why I always came back to t….this place," Jack suddenly said, his voice shaking, muffled by Bunnymund's fur. Bunnymund knew he was talking about the time before Pitch, before he got back his memories.

"After P…Pitch broke my staff in h…hal…half and left me in the gorge, I fou…found out."

Jack's breathe hitched.

"Shh, calm down, frostbite. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. M'won't care." Jack shook his head vigorously.

"I want you to know," was the soft, somewhat pleading answer before Jack was pulling himself away from Bunnymund, trying to control his sobbing. Bunnymund waited, finding patience he never knew he had, for Jack to calm down enough to tell him, even though all he wanted was to curl up around the little snowflake.

After a few minutes of hitched breathes, Jack started talking, head down, eyes staring down at the smooth, glassy lake surface, as if he was reading it.

"I felt so depressed and discouraged and…..hopeless when I had my staff broken. The pain when Pitch snapped it in half was like being shot. It was the greatest pain I have ever felt in my life." Bunnymund's paws curled into fists at this. "Afterwards, I remember lying in the gorge and Baby Tooth was with me and I think she was trying to cheer me up, because the next thing I knew, the box with my teeth in it started glowing."

"I had almost forgotten I had it. I was ecstatic when I saw it. For some reason, seeing it gave me hope. '_Finally, I would be getting my_ _memories back'_, I remember thinking. _'Finally, I can find out who I was._' And I did. I found out I had a sister, her name was Chloe and she was the sweetest thing in the world."

Jack took a deep breathe.

"One day, we went out skating and really I should have been more careful. Should have checked if the ice was thick enough, but I didn't and suddenly, Chloe was standing on thin ice, standing on the very line between life and death. And I was scared, so scared. I did the only thing I could think of; I pretended we were playing a game. I remember it was hopscotch. It was the only thing I could think off at the time. '_Distract her!'_ I remember shouting to myself. _'Get her away from the thin ice!' _"

"It was a slow process or at the very least, it felt slow, it felt like it took hours to coax her away from where she was standing. There was a hooked branch with near me and when she came close enough, I used it to pull her to me, away from the cracking ice, but the force of my pull, pushed me forward onto the very spot she had been standing on."

Bunnymund's eyes widened. He had a feeling he knew what happened next.

"We were laughing in relief, I remember," Jack continued, voice shaking a bit. "I was so happy she was safe and then suddenly I heard this crack, and I fell. Fell into water so cold, so biting, so painful, all my breath was forced out of my lungs. I re…remember trying so hard to get back to the surface, but I couldn't find th…the hole.

"All I could see was the dark murky water, and then I felt so tired and I just couldn't move anymore. And then the darkness was closing in and I kept on apologizing to Chloe. But, I just didn't have the strength to keep struggling and…..and-"

And Jack tackled Bunnymund, burying his face into the bunny warrior's chest again, sobbing like a scared child.

"I…I was so sc…scared. It..was so painful and so scary," Jack forced out, shoulder's heaving.

"I didn't wa..want to di….die! I didn't! And I was so scared! I didn't want to die!"

Bunnymund tightened his arms around Jack, giving him all the support he needed to get this all out, even as the immensity of Jack's words reached him. Jack had died! The little frostbite had died to become the winter spirit he was now! All the other Guardians were chosen when they were alive, even him, but the frostbite, oh the poor little frostbite, had died before he was chosen. It was enough to make Bunnymund want to give the Man in the Moon a piece of his mind and while he was at it, he would have to whack MiM around with his boomerang too.

As it was, he settled for glaring at the moon over Jack's shoulder, silently scolding the moon.

"I thought I would be happier if I got my memory back. And a part of me is," Jack whispered, voice levelling out. "But another part of me doesn't want it anymore. Doesn't want the memories because they hurt so much and now I hate this place because it was where I left Chloe. It was where I died! But, it's also been my home for 300 years and I don't know where else to go!

"I can't go to Santoff Claussen; North's too busy preparing for Christmas and I would just mess things up! And Tooth's place is all the way in Asia and is too warm for me and she's so busy collecting teeth! And Sandy needs to go out and spread dreams to the children and I can't distract him with my problems! And I would just get in your way in the warren!"

"_NO! NO! You wouldn't get in the way. You're part of the family. You're our little brother, you're _my_ little brother. You're always welcomed, wherever you want to go to!" _Bunnymund internally shouted. He wanted to shout it out loud, scream it to the heavens, but he knew Jack needed to get this off his chest without any interruptions, so he kept quiet.

"But…but," Jack's voice became smaller, as if he was confessing to a great sin. "But, I'm so scared here. And I don't want to stay here anymore. I keep on having dreams of drowning and even though I know I'm immortal now and control the ice and snow, I'm still afraid, afraid the ice I stand on will crack and disappear under my feet and I'll fall again! Only this time, the darkness will close in on me and I won't wake up!"

And that was it. That was what was making Jack so sad; the thing that was stopping the smile from reaching his eyes and Bunnymund felt his ears fall down to lie flat against his head, showing how sad and sorry he was that Jack had to go through that.

Jack had started sobbing against him again and Bunnymund just let him, not sure what to do but let Jack cry it out, paws rubbing soothingly up and down Jack's back.

Bunnymund wasn't sure how long he sat there, but finally, Jack's sobs slowed and stilled and his breathing evened out. Bunnymund could tell he was asleep. The poor kid had cried himself to sleep!

So, Bunnymund just curled up around the winter spirit, ignoring the chill he felt, and tried to think what to do next. After much contemplation, he nodded firmly to himself and slowly got up, lifting Jack into his arms steadily so as to not wake the frostbite.

After picking up Jack's staff, he looked around angrily as if he was telling the lake area to disappear forever, to just vanish off the face of the earth. Finally, he made his way to solid ground, and opened a hole.

He glared at the moon one last time before jumping in. The hole closed behind him, leaving nothing but a pink flower.

* * *

Bunnymund ran around trying to find a spot that was cool enough for Jack. Finally, he found one to his liking and laid Jack down there. The warren was underground so it was still cooler than the Tooth Palace in Asia. Hopefully, it would be cool enough for Jack.

No matter, Bunnymund thought to himself as he curled up around Jack, he'll just give Jack a nice corner or room to call his own and the snowflake could just freeze it over. Sure it would make the place a bit colder than he liked, but he didn't care; as long as Jack was happy, it didn't matter how uncomfortable he was.

And it would be a damn cold day in hell if the kid ever had to go back and live at that cursed lake again.

"Yes_,"_ Bunnymund whispered into Jack's hair. "You'll never have to go back there again, frostbite. I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you."

And with that Bunnymund's eyes closed and his breathing evened out, his body forming a protective barrier around Jack.

Whatever happened tomorrow would happen, but for now he would guard Jack from the outside world that had hurt him so very, very much because no matter who he was before or what he had done, Jack will always be, indisputably, his little snowflake;

_Now and forever._

* * *

Alrighty, then! I know I'm not that good at the speech parts and the characters are a bit OOC, but I hope you guys liked it. And please leave a review before you leave! Thankies! ^.^


	2. To be Loved

Hey everyone. Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites and follows! It made me so HAPPY! So, I decided to convert this one-shot into a compilation of stories. They're gonna' be about anybody in Rise of the Guardians now, though the bulk of it will be focused on Jack, Bunnymund and North (cause' I really like the big guy ^.^).

I tried to write something else for you guys, but i'm afraid it's just not that good. It's a bit stupid actually, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please remember to leave a review on the way out. Reviews are my life source!

**Disclaimer : Don't own Rise of the Guardians, will never own it, shall never own it. Characters ain't mine though some of the ideas are. ^.^**

* * *

Bunnymund wasn't sure what all the fuss was about. Sure, giving Jack enough sugar to kill was probably a bad idea. And while we're on that topic, he supposed it wasn't the greatest idea to set Jack loose inside North's workshop while Jack was still on a sugar-filled high.

In fact, it was probably the worst idea he had ever had in his entire lifetime and he's been around long enough to be the frostbite's great, _great_ grandfather, but let's not go there.

It's actually a bit ironic, to tell you the truth. The greatest bit of chaos Jack has ever partaken in and it wasn't even Jack's fault. But, it wasn't that bad was it?

_Clink_

Bunnymund flinched as the last shard of glass in the whole workshop chose that exact moment to break off. Who was he kidding? He was doomed; and judging by how angry _North_ was, considering North was _never_ angry, (except when they were fighting with Pitch, but that's a whole different story) he was going to be skinned-alive-and-turned-into-soup doomed.

"Now, mate, just hold your horses. I can explain," Bunnymund started, trying to get a word in before—

"_EXPLAIN!? _ What is there to explain?! You tell me, how am I to fix this in time, hmm? Christmas is a month away. 1 month! All work this past year gone! What will children think when they wake and find no presents?! And so soon after battle with Pitch too! Belief in us is shaky as is, we cannot afford to miss Christmas! Christmas is crux of children's belief!"

Bunnymund normally would have immediately pointed out that Easter was just as important, nay, more important than Christmas, but considering the fact that North looked like he was two ticks away from drawing his dual swords and slicing him through, he let it pass.

"Now, don't you worry, mate," Bunnymund started, trying to feel confident and console North while at the same time inching towards the door as inconspicuously as possible. He knew from past experience that North had the magical capacity to neutralise his own power to open holes to underground tunnels.

"M'sure if everyone helps we can still pull off Christmas! Not all the presents were caught up in the snow fest, were they?"

A thunderous look was the only response he got, and Bunnymund decided now was the time to make a tactical retreat. He managed to run out and slam the door shut just in time to hear North's twin swords embed themselves in the door.

'_Maybe'_, Bunnymund thought to himself as he heard North's muffled cursing in Russian, '_I should go and see how Jack's doing. Y'know, give North some time to cool down and stop acting on homicidal urges_ _and whatnot._

'_Yeah, I think I'll do that'._

And Bunnymund looked up just in time avoid the chair that Phil the Yeti threw at him.

Then again, maybe he should just hide out in his warren and never show his face again, because chances are it was the only way he was going to stay alive. And with that _extremely _comforting thought, Bunnymund took off running from insane-looking yetis and elves.

Today just wasn't his day.

* * *

After a very frantic run through North's palace, Bunnymund finally found a nice, quiet, dark, secluded, free-from-Christmas-spirits-that-wanted-to-kill-him corner to hide in. The room looked old and was covered in dust and various thingamajigs.

He came to the conclusion that it was a store-room or an attic of some sort. Well, whatever the case, he might as well get comfortable; he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

A part of him argued that he could just go back to the warren, now that North wasn't near enough to stop him, but there was something indescribably wrong about just up and leaving North to deal with this on his own, even if North would currently rather partake in rabbit stew.

He figured he owed it to North to wait and watch how things went; and when the big guy had calmed down enough, he would go, offer his help and they would somehow make it in time for Christmas.

'_Yeah, right; and Pitch will suddenly see the error of his ways and we'll be the best bloody friends for the rest of eternity.' _

Bunnymund scoffed at the thought.

His ears drooped down as he realised that he had messed up big time. It would take a miracle to get all that work done in time.

Bunnymund wasn't a fool enough to think children's belief was set in stone, especially belief in creatures like him and North. Don't get him wrong, he loved kids; but he also understood that kids nowadays were fickle, easy to give up on childhood fantasies and immerse themselves in '_reality'._

Bunnymund scoffed again.

Who decided what was real and what wasn't anyways? Reality was just a nice word adults use to tell their kids to grow up and stop whi—

"Bunny!"

And suddenly, he was tackled by a walking snowstorm; a sugar-high walking snowstorm that was currently talking faster than Bunnymund could run.

"Bunnywhatareyoudoinginheresh ouldn'tyoubewithNorthorbebackatthe warrenorsomethingmakingupnew patternsandcolourcombination swhatareyoudoinginthisroomit looksboringanddullandlifeles scomeonIfoundthisreallycoolc aveafewmilesfromherethatIwan tyoutoseethere'sloadsofshinyrocksinitandthe ylookreallyawesomeand—".

Bunnymund tuned him out as he realised that Jack probably had no idea that he had just unleashed a snowstorm _inside_ the Russian Palace that had torn North's workshop apart. Though, then again, he supposed Jack was on too much of a high to notice.

Bunnymund sighed.

Note to self: Never give Jack sugar ever again. The consequences were disastrous.

He jerked when he realise Jack wasn't talking anymore and instead was staring straight at Bunnymund.

"Areyouokayyoulookalittleouto fit".

It was actually amazing that Bunnymund could understand what Jack was saying, but then again, he was closer to Jack than any of the other Guardians. It was the reason he had given Jack so much of the sugary goodies that he had raided from North's kitchen.

Jack had told him he had never eaten any before, saying that he hadn't wanted to steal it, and that it wasn't exactly something you found lying around on the street in good, edible condition either.

Plus, it was obvious that Jack never ate any when he was alive considering he had drowned 300 years ago and sugary goodies weren't exactly a part of a regular villager's diet back then. Bunnymund had felt sorry about it, and a bit guilty too because he had been one of the creatures that practically ignored Jack's existence for the bulk of those 300 years.

He knew Jack would love the candy; what kid doesn't? And he had just wanted to make the frostbite happy, that's all.

So, Bunnymund had done the stupidest thing in the world; he had given an already hyperactive teenager more sugar than most kids get in their whole lifetime. It was a very good thing that Jack was an immortal and couldn't get diabetes or worse, _cavities._ Just imagine what Tooth would have done to him!

Bunnymund sighed again and considered the pros and cons of telling Jack what had happened.

Jack would definitely feel extremely guilty about it if he knew and would probably think it was his entire fault when it really wasn't.

Making Jack of all people feel that way would make Bunnymund feel lower than the underground warren he lived in. It just wasn't right. Jack was basically a naïve, innocent child, his little brother; and his job was to protect Jack, not make him feel unworthy, which Jack was wont to do.

But, Jack would find out sooner or later anyways so, he didn't really have a choice, did he?

So, Bunnymund took a deep breath and started talking, voice low as if he hoped that Jack wouldn't be able to hear him.

He watched as Jack's expression slowly became more and more serious as he talked. He also tried to explain that it was all his fault and not Jack's, though he couldn't be sure if Jack accepted the explanation.

At the end of it, Bunnymund saw Jack sitting rigidly with a contemplative look on his face.

"Frostbite?"

"So, you're telling me that it's your entire fault then?" Was the only reply he got, Jack apparently making an effort to talk slower.

Bunnymund nodded, a half resigned half happy look on his face, relieved that Jack understood that he wasn't to blame.

Jack looked at Bunnymund with a calculating gaze, nodded sharply and suddenly hugged the furry warrior before flying out of the room as if the hounds of hell were hot on his heels.

To say Bunnymund was confused would have been an understatement.

* * *

After a couple of hours or so, Bunnymund finally gathered the courage to walk out of the room and make his way to North's workshop. Now, don't be mistaken, Bunnymund was no coward, but being on the bad side of an ex-bandit and his subordinates wasn't exactly on his 'Top 10 things to do before he dies' list.

Not that he would ever admit it to North though.

He arrived at the closed entrance to the workshop far too soon for his liking and found he couldn't quite bring himself to open the door.

It wasn't so much because he was afraid of North as he was of what his actions might mean. It might mean North loses a large portion of his believers; heck, he might even lose all of his believers.

Sure the chances of that were pretty much nil, but it could happen. And then, what would happen to North? Bunnymund remembered what it was like to have no believers, to exist as Jack once did, and it was probably the most horrible thing in the world; and this was coming from a warrior Pooka who had fought in war and lost comrades on the way.

Just as he was about to turn back and make his way back to his hidey-hole, the door was pulled open and he came face to face with a…_smiling North?_

"—wha," was the only thing Bunnymund could articulate as he was abruptly pulled into the room.

His jaw dropped when he saw what was inside.

Ice sculptures of every shape and size met his gaze; every table had a magnificent carving upon it. There were toys of every imaginable kind made out of the smoothest and clearest ice in existence. Some yetis were painting a few of the sculptures, making it look more solid with every stroke of their brushes. Other yetis were moving the completed products into whatever storage place they could find.

The once broken windows were fixed, iced over for the time being courtesy of Jack and the rubble had miraculously disappeared into an alternate dimension, though a lot of things still looked a bit dented.

And a little to the left, making some complicated gestures with his hands, was Jack, eyes closed in deep concentration. Before Bunnymund's eyes, a crystalline figurine began to take shape, slowly revealing the form of a toy lion.

North grinned as he watched Bunnymund's expression, apparently back to his old jovial self.

"Impressive, no? He barged himself in hours ago and start to making sculptures and toys with ice. Boy says ice won't melt, will stay solid even in hot climate. He has been hard at work since then."

Bunnymund was still gaping like a goldfish and a particularly dumb goldfish at that.

North continued, saying a little less brightly, "It still be hard though, will take many long hours of work to meet quota. Jack's snowstorm destroyed all toys, even ones in storage. But, Jack has agreed to stay up with me and work until Christmas is finish. As for incident earlier, let us let the bygones be bygones. It is over. We can only move forward, yes?"

"But, where did the frostbite learn to do this?" the words left Bunnymund before he even realised he was thinking about it.

"I had nothing better to do with my time," Jack answered, smiling amiably at Bunnymund though he looked a bit drained and there was a dark tint to his eyes. Apparently, all the sugar was finally out of Jack's system, thank goodness.

"And I thought I might be able to use it to help a little bit." And Jack went back to concentrating on his sculpting.

Bunnymund took a second to process Jack's answer and translate it from Jack speech to normal speech and his ears drooped because what Jack actually meant was that he had been all alone for a really, _really_ long time and he had been scared that he was always going to be all alone; so, he had learned how to make figurines out of unmeltable ice to distract himself.

Distract himself from the pain and loneliness of forced solitude.

And now he was using that skill to help Bunnymund (and North too, but Bunnymund was having a bit of a big brother complex right now) even though Bunnymund didn't deserve it and it most probably brought up bad memories for Jack.

Bunnymund had to lick his lips a few times before saying—

"Well, what do you need me to do?"

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say at the moment, but he couldn't articulate anything else because he was feeling a strange fluttering in his chest that he hadn't felt in many, _many_ years.

He was feeling loved.

* * *

That Christmas, children all over the world got a surprising mixture of presents. Some got the magnificent toys designed by North himself, some got a delightful Christmas-style Easter egg filled with goodies of all kinds, but everyone agreed that the best presents were the ones that shone with the sparkling brightness of snow, crafted to perfection with every detail in perfect clarity.

The ones that were made to help someone that had shown love and deserved love in return.

That Christmas, after North had put away the sleigh and congratulated everyone on a job well done, Bunnymund found himself with an armful of an exhausted snowflake. He held Jack close to him as the winter spirit slept, burying his nose in the boy's hair and trying to pretend that Jack's hair wasn't becoming wet.

In a strange way, he had been almost as alone as Jack was.

It had been a long time since someone had actually and truly loved him with all their heart; he had almost forgotten how good it felt, how warm it felt.

And selfish though it may be, he hoped with all his heart that no matter how much he might screw up—and he knew he would—there would be no one in the world that Jack loved more than him.

Because, Jack was _his_ little brother; _his_ little snowflake.

And he didn't want it any other way.

* * *

So, how was it? Stupid, right? Well, just to let you guys know, I'm now taking story requests though I'm sure none of you want anything to do with me anymore...T.T. Hope I didn't disappoint you guys too badly. Leave me a review on the way out. Thankies. ^.^ And sorry if I don't reply to each review, I'm kinda using time I don't have to type this right now. But please note that I am extremely appreciative that you guys would take the time to review. Thank yous so MUCH!


	3. To protect

Alrighty then, first things first; I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, followers and favouriters. I would also like to thank the people who added me to their communities. You guys a really super AWESOME! A special shout-out to Jesters of the Moon for leaving such a nice, big and juicy review for me. You rock!

Oh and before I forget, thanks to a prompt from Magiccatprincess, I would like to clear up the question of Jack's age. I'm not really very particular about that subject so you guys can choose whatever age you want as long as its around 14-17 years old.

So, this next one is a bit too long, I think, but it just didn't want to end! :p It isn't really like the last two so I'm not sure it you guys will like it, but I hope you do! So sit back, relax and read on! High, ho silver away!

**Disclaimer : Character's ain't mine. Ideas are though, mostly. ^.^**

* * *

It was too warm here.

That was the main thought fluttering through Jack's mind as he crossed the airspace above the Hawaiian Islands, travelling on the wind, hating the warm air slapping against his face. He was above what he thought was Punaluu, though he couldn't be sure.

He really didn't like countries near the equator. They were too warm for his taste, but he figured that meant that they needed his cool touch more! And he was quite happy to oblige; he could put up with the warm so long as he didn't stay too long in that area.

He had been in America, spreading snow and the occasional blizzard—if only to remind people that winter was a dangerous time, no matter how beautiful it may look. Carelessness had caused too many deaths already, in his opinion.

Then he remembered that there was a meeting scheduled for that day with the other Guardians in North's palace. He _also_ remembered that Hawaii was in the midst of their winter as well and he needed to oversee things a bit. He had glanced at the watch Bunnymund had given him one Christmas and saw that he was already running late.

He winced; and he was trying so hard to be more punctual too!

He did some mental calculations and figured, since he was relatively close to that area, that he should go and lower the temperature a bit before the locals started prophesizing about the end of the world via global warming or whatever new scientific theory they had decided upon.

He mentally offered his apologies to the others.

Punaluu was the last area he needed to cover in the Hawaiian Islands before he could get going to the North Pole.

So, here he was, above Punalu'u Beach, his very presence making the temperature lower by a few degrees. He looked out over the coastline and sighed.

It was definitely a very beautiful place. He would be quite happy living here if he was anybody else except the Spirit of Winter. As it was, the warm climate was getting on his nerves.

Jack huffed and turned to go, but then he thought he saw something on the edge of his vision; a black splotch that seemed to be moving closer.

It looked a lot like a—

"No, it couldn't be," Jack muttered to himself and turned away. A bad feeling rose up inside of him and a few seconds later he turned back to the black splotch and flew towards it.

And then he stopped, his features paling as he recognize the demon that was rising up before him.

It was a tsunami, 12 meters high, at least, approaching faster than a freight train and a million times meaner! It was about 6 miles off the coast, but it was closing that distance faster than Jack had thought possible.

Quick as thought, Jack zipped back to the beach and looked at the beachgoers; they were acting like nothing was wrong.

They hadn't noticed the approaching tsunami yet! It was still too far off to be seen as anything other than a normal wave

If a tsunami that big hit the island, who knew how many lives would be lost. Eyes wide with fear, Jack pondered on what to do.

_I have to get out of here!_

That broke through Jack's thought like a rampaging bull and— as cowardly as it made him— he really wanted to listen to it. People may not be able to touch him, but things like this— objects and material things— _COULD. _ It was how he managed to stand on statues and buildings and fling snowballs at people.

And looking at it raging towards him brought out a level of fear he never knew he had. It was something greater than a fear of death.

It was a fear of _Pain._ Pain was what that tsunami promised him he would feel if he stayed.

So, he shouldn't.

There was nothing he could do for them anyways, he couldn't warn them. The tsunami would come and wash everything away, just like it's done before to other regions in the world.

There was nothing he could do about it. _Nothing!_

And yet even after coming to that conclusion, Jack found himself flying towards the tsunami again, hands clenched tightly around his staff, his brain screaming at him to _Go Back _because he had a family now and he had to get back to them.

'_But,' _another part of Jack argued, a part that became stronger with every word it spoke, '_those people also have families that care and worry about them. And I—I—_

_HAVE TO PROTECT THEM!'_

* * *

Bunnymund tapped his fingers impatiently on top of the table. He glanced at the clock again; it was already an hour pass the meeting time and Jack still wasn't there.

Bunnymund growled softly to himself.

"I'm sure Jack will be here any moment now, Bunny. He must have just lost track of time or something," Toothiana said, trying to keep a reassuring smile on her face, though she sounded a bit annoyed at Jack.

"Yes, yes. No need to become angry, yes?" North continued, beaming smile on his face, apparently not caring that his work schedule was being played around with.

Sandy gave Bunnymund two thumbs up.

Bunnymund wasn't convinced. He glanced back at the clock again and growled.

Something wasn't right.

The others thought that he was angry, but he wasn't. Sure, he looked angry most of the time, but he hardly ever was—when it came to Jack, that is. The fact of the matter was Jack _had_ been trying harder to be more responsible and the frostbite hadn't been late for many of the past meetings.

Now, it could still be that Jack _had _lost track of time, but somehow it just didn't seem like that was it to Bunnymund. Something was happening, something bad, Bunnymund could feel it.

And he was worried.

* * *

'_I am definitely insane. Definitely'_

That was the only phrase going through Jack's mind as he flew towards the massive wave. He wasn't sure if what he was planning would work, but he had to give it a try. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't.

About a mile away from the wall of water, Jack abruptly stopped, willing his breathing to steady as he stared straight at the roaring monster and tried to shove his fear away.

'_I can do this.'_

Jack took a deep breath and readied his shepherd's crook, pointing it towards the towering bull of death.

'_I can do this.'_

He closed his eyes for a moment.

In that moment, he imagined a wall of thick ice and the soft crackling of newly formed frost. He imagined the tsunami stopping and the people's screams turning to cheers as they realised what would have been their doom had magically turned into a mostly harmless ice sculpture. An act of God or good fortune or karma or whatever they believed in.

He imagined the spectators going back home and hugging their families close to them as the realisation of what could have been hit them. He imagined people loving and appreciating their families before it was too late. He imagined the happiness and joy and relieve on everyone's faces and his resolve strengthened.

He was a Guardian, he was part of a society that prided themselves on protecting the children of the world, and everything those children held dear to their hearts.

'_I MUST do this.'_

And with that thought, Jack's eyes snapped open and he willed his powers to work like it never had before. He put every fibre of his being into this one attempt, his hands gripped tightly around his staff, knuckles white and skin stretched. Sweat dripped down his brow and slowly, ever so slowly, the soft crackling of newly formed ice filled the air.

In the back of his mind, Jack could hear the people starting to scream and scramble for safety; they had finally noticed the huge wave of destruction, but he ignored the sounds. His only focus was on the slowly solidifying wave in front of him, trying his hardest to quicken the freezing process.

The tsunami was rapidly approaching him; it was less than a 400 meters from him.

A second passed. 260 meters.

Another second passed. 130 meters.

The third second passed. 5 meters.

4 metres.

3 metres.

2 metres.

The wave was rising above him like an angry lion about to pounce on its prey. Jack ducked and closed his eyes, preparing himself to get hit straight-on by the relentless wave.

He waited.

Moments that felt like hours passed and suddenly, he realised that the sound of roaring water had stopped.

Jack slowly opened his eyes again and whooped! The tsunami had come to a grinding halt, ice glittering off it like a Christmas ornament.

He had done it!

Jack collapsed onto the newly formed flat ice at the base of the tsunami; sinking into a sitting position as he it hit him that he had done it! He had stopped it! He had prevented hundreds of deaths. He had done it!

A great grin made its way onto his face and he giggled, giddy with pure adrenaline and exhilaration. He had done it, he had sa—

_CREEEAKKKKKK!_

Jack's head snapped up, grin falling off his face as he saw a crack appear in the massive structure above him.

Everything seemed to slow down; the world seemed to get blurred out. Jack could hear his own heartbeat, beating to a slow rhythm. The second hand on his watch ticked, loud and clear and ominous. And then—

_BRWOOSH!_

A great wave of water broke through the ice, roaring with more ferocity than before, as if Jack had infuriated it more than it already had been!

A massive shadow enveloped him.

And Jack could only stare.

* * *

"This ain't right, mate," Bunnymund growled at North. "Something's wrong."

North looked amusedly at Bunnymund, eyebrows raised in good humour.

"Come now, Bunny. Jack is only little late. He be here soon, yes. I feel it in my tummy."

Bunnymund tried to feel comforted by this; he tried to pretend his breathing wasn't becoming shallower and faster. He gave North a half-hearted smirk and then moved his gaze to the window that was left open for Jack to fly in.

He tried to imagine how he would bloody shake the teeth out of Jack—whether Tooth approved or not—when the frostbite waltzed into the room. He imagined how he would bloody hug the life out of the stupid snowflake and then yell at him for making him worry.

He imagined as the others laughed at his actions, but stayed back, understanding Bunnymund had a protective streak for Jack.

And he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

No Jack appeared.

* * *

_EEOOOEEEOOOOEEOOOO!_

'_Those are…..sirens. Why….'_

Jack slowly opened his eyes. Everything looked blurred and out of focus and dim.

Really dim.

He felt something thick and viscous dripping down the side of his head and wondered briefly what it was. Suddenly, he broke out coughing, a rattling, painful cough that stole his breath and left him gasping.

And then, the pain hit him. Pain hotter than the heat of a thousand suns flared up in his bones; white hot pain, unrelenting, unmerciful, and demonic.

Every part of him hurt; his legs, his arms, his stomach, his back, everything! It felt like he was being stabbed over and over again by a red hot poker, fresh from the fire. He became aware of an extremely heavy object or objects being balanced on top of him, sharp and crushing at the same time.

He saw a shape dart in front of him.

"….help," he managed to croak out, mentally willing the other person, if it was a person, to hear him and please, please, for the love of all that is good and holy, _PLEASE HELP HIM!_

No response.

He tried again, louder this time.

"Help, please."

Still nothing.

He didn't even know if the person was still close enough to hear him; everything was just too blurry, but he tried again anyways. "Help!"

And again. "Help!"

And again. "Please HELP!"

He screamed and shouted until his voice grew coarse and he could scream no more.

"…please," Jack sobbed out, pain the only thing he was aware of at that point, "…make the pain go away….please…."

He could see more blurred figures moving around him and the sound of rushed activity, but none seemed to hear him. It was like he wasn't even there, like he didn't even exist.

And he sobbed harder, trying to move, but hissing when he felt his nerves explode again with PAIN. Everything felt raw, as if he had hundreds of little cuts on him.

It was torturous!

Suddenly, he felt something touch his face. The touch was fleeting and cold. He cracked his eyes open and saw another black, blurred shape leaning down towards him.

Hope flared in his chest and he struggled to focus onto it.

"…who…."

His eyes widened in realization and he jerked back, screaming, both from pain and fear.

"_Not you_! _Please, ANYONE _but_ YOU! Please! Not again!"_

And even though every nerve in his body screamed at him to stop, even though there was probably kilograms worth of rubble on top of him, he tried to drag himself as far away as he could, feeling sharp spikes embed themselves in his back with every millimetre-long pull forwards. It hurt, but he had to get away, he had to!

Behind him, a black-cloaked figure watched, as silent as the night, and waited. It didn't move, didn't even breathe. It was like a statue, a dark statue made from obsidian and shadows.

A great silver scythe twinkled in the sunlight.

* * *

Bunnymund was having a panic attack. Jack hadn't shown up yesterday and he was nowhere to be found today. Where was he?!

The other Guardians and Bunnymund had been looking everywhere for the past 6 hours and it was going too slowly for his taste; much too slowly, but they couldn't risk going everywhere at their normal speed and missing Jack. Who knows where he could be?

They had to be thorough, even if every second that passed increased Bunnymund's dread. He was currently in an alleyway, somewhere in Burgess. There was a television shop opposite of him. He was leaning against the alley wall, trying to figure out where Jack could be. He had already been around to Jamie's house. Nothing.

There was no sign of him anywhere in Burgess.

Bunnymund growled and thumped the ground. A hole appeared and he moved to jump into it when a news report caught his attention.

"—at this very moment, every available medic team and helicopter is swooping in onto this devastating scene in Oahu. The casualty count is unknown at this point, but most of the island has been reduced to ruin by the huge wave that hit the island without warning yesterday afternoon. It seems like most of the damage is centred on Punalu'u beach—"

'_Oahu. Jack wouldn't be in Oahu. What would he be doing there? He hates warm climates.'_

And Bunnymund moved to jump into the tunnel again, but something stopped him. Without knowing why, he looked back at the report on the screen and stared, wondering what this feeling was.

He looked at the shrapnel and broken pieces of wood and signs and furniture that littered the ground of what used to be a beautiful island. He looked at the receding water level and the helicopters hovering above the scene. He looked at the medics and rescue teams moving swiftly and with purpose.

And then his eyes latched onto something tiny, miniscule even; something white and sparkling.

'_Is that….ice?'_

Bunnymund struggled to see the object clearer as it bobbed gently on the water.

Then so faintly he couldn't even be sure if he actually heard it—

'_I don't want to die.'_

* * *

Jack didn't know exactly how long he lay there, staring at the black, blurry figure. He could feel his already unfocused gaze becoming fuzzier and fuzzier. He could feel himself become woozier and woozier.

The sun wasn't this low when he woke up was it?

Jack made a low sound that might have been a scoff; he didn't even know anymore. He was _so_ tired and he just wanted to go to sleep, but that meant he would have to close his eyes and he didn't want to close his eyes.

Because if he did, it was over; the black shadow would move in and it would be over. And he didn't want it to be over. He didn't want the pain to go away yet. Pain meant he was still breathing.

'_But it hurts so MUCH!'_

His mind screamed at him, begging him to just give in, but he couldn't; he just _couldn't_.

"….stay…back," he rasped at the dark figure although it hadn't moved an inch since it arrived.

"…don't…come…any closer…..please….."

'_I don't want to die.'_

* * *

_Thud!_

Jack's eyes flew opened.

When did he close it?

He looked around as best as he could. At the corner of his eye, he could see the black shadow, but he determinedly ignored it.

What had made that noise?

_Psshing!_

"Damn it!" A gruff voice yelled out a little ways off, a rough and ready voice, a voice more ready to snarl than comfort; and it was the most beautiful thing Jack had ever heard in his entire existence.

He tried to call, but his voice didn't seem to be working anymore. He tried again, mouth opening and closing silently, nothing coming out.

Tears dripped down his face and he tried again.

And again.

And again.

And still, no sound escaped him. He couldn't even move his arm as a signal or to push something away so the warrior Pooka would just _LOOK HERE._

More tears dripped down his face.

'_Please, just please, look this way.'_

Jack took a deep silent breath, the shadow started moving towards him, time seem to slow down; he could hear his heartbeat again.

_Th-thump Th-thump Th-thump_

Jack's mouth moved rigorously, his throat muscles contracting repeatedly.

_Th-thump … Th-thump ….. Th-thump ….._

The shadow moved closer. The scythe was raised.

_Th-thump ….. Th-thump … Th-thump …._

'…._please…'_

The scythe descended.

_Th-thump_

"BUNNYMUND!"

And then everything went black.

* * *

"BUNNYMUND!"

Bunnymund's ears twitched upright and his body stilled for a moment; and then he was running.

Running towards the shout, faster than he had ever ran in his entire life, the only thought in his mind: '_Jack! Oh god, Jack! I was right! Oh dear god, I was right!'_

He reached what he thought was the source and saw a small amount of white tuft peeking out of the rubble. With a roar of fury, he threw everything off, eyes wide with trepidation, wanting—needing—to see Jack, but fearing what he would lay eyes on.

In a matter of seconds, he had uncovered Jack, but what a still Jack it was! There was a cold radiating from the frostbite that seemed wrong on him.

Paws shaking, Bunnymund laid his face near Jack's mouth.

No breathe.

He put his ear on Jack's chest.

No heartbeat.

Nothing. Nothing!

"NO! NO!" Bunnymund roared furiously towards the sky. Twilight was coming in. The moon was coming out, but for once, Bunnymund didn't feel reassured.

'_He can't be dead. Oh, please God, let him not be dead. Oh, please, please, please. If he died I—I—'_

Bunnymund didn't finish that thought. Instead, he crossed his arms together and pushed down on Jack's chest, again and again.

'_Please, Jack. Come back to me. Please!'_

'_PLEASE!'_

And then, Jack's eyes snapped opened and his body shot up into a sitting position.

Bunnymund's relieve was shot lived as Jack started coughing out blood.

A lot of blood.

Bunnymund knew what this was; he had seen it happening to other warrior Pookas when they were fighting in the war.

Blood was filling Jack's lungs. Jack was drowning on his own blood! And that was just one problem. How many more were there?

Without wasting any time, Bunnymund lifted Jack into his arms, feeling the boy thrash in his arms.

Moving him was risky, Bunnymund knew that, but leaving Jack was even riskier. He thumped on the ground and jumped into the tunnel, holding Jack as tightly as he could.

He didn't see the shadow with bony fingers holding Jack's hand.

* * *

Bunnymund didn't know how he arrived back at North's palace, but somehow he had. He burst into the workshop, screaming at the yetis to help and please, call North! North would know what to do. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bunnymund knew he could deal with this on his own; he had done it dozens of times before to his fellow warriors.

But, it was different this time. There was nothing here that would work as an anaesthetic or analgesic. And a part of wanted to curse at North, but he didn't. Even Bunnymund himself didn't keep such drugs on hand, and he had been a soldier! It just wasn't necessary or at least it had never been necessary before.

He _had_ operated on people before without drugs; he had heard the screams and yells and begging. He had put up with it because it was necessary, because they would die if he didn't.

And yet—he just couldn't do it. Not to Jack. He couldn't bear to be the person that caused Jack to scream and beg and plead in pure agony. He couldn't!

He looked around frantically, wondering where the bloody heck that stupid Russian was. And then he stilled in horrific understanding.

None of the Guardians were here.

They were all combing the globe to find the winter spirit that was currently thrashing in his arms.

He hadn't told them where he was going or his suspicions. They had no idea Jack was with him and needed immediate medical attention.

He glanced at the yetis again and watched as Phil pulled the lever that started up the lights. The signal.

But, Bunnymund knew that it would take a little while for them to notice the lights and return back and even then who knew how much time would be wasted trying to explain the kind of treatment Jack needed.

Bunnymund looked down at the bundle in his arms. Jack had stopped thrashing. Now, he was just laying there, in Bunnymund's arms, his chest rising and falling rapidly, mouth blood-stained.

Jack didn't have that much time left.

And Bunnymund knew what he had to do.

* * *

When North and the others arrived, it was to find the yetis and the usually noisy elves standing in silence. They had seen the lights minutes ago and now they were there in North's workshop, wondering what was going on.

There was a very bad feeling in North's tummy.

"What is going—"North started, only to get shushed by his yetis. North was dumbfounded. In all his years, none of his workers had ever _shushed _him before. He didn't even know yetis could shush! What was going on?!

And then he heard it, a scream so loud, so earth-shattering, so terrifying that they all jerked backwards away from it.

The scream had hit them like a thousand tonne truck. That was Jack's voice! It was coming from behind a door, only a few metres away from them.

North moved to enter only to be stopped by a few of the yetis, their snarls conveying a message only he could understand: '_You must wait. There is nothing you can do now. Leave it to the bunny. You would only get in the way now. You must wait.'_

North stared at them, his eyes burning with the fury of a thousand suns. North looked at Sandy, who looked sick to his stomach and pale. He looked at Tooth who had her hand to her mouth, eyes wide in shock. Then, he looked back at the Yeti—

A sharp scream cut through the air again.

—and nodded in resignation. It was out of his hands now.

* * *

Waiting was probably the single hardest thing North had ever had to force himself to do.

The screams had stopped after a while. But if North concentrated hard enough, he imagined he could hear whimpering and soft pleading. He didn't want to hear it, but he listened anyways. He knew it had to be worse for Bunnymund.

Bunnymund took great pride in being Jack's pseudo-brother and loved Jack with every fibre of his being. He knew Bunnymund had to be in agony right now. So, he listened because he had to.

He wanted to share in Bunnymund's pain so that the warrior wouldn't be alone in this. It didn't matter if Bunnymund knew it or not. All that mattered was that North would be here for his friend, he would be a sturdy rock for Bunnymund to get through this.

North looked at Tooth and Sandy. They would all get through this. For Jack, they had to.

The night continued on.

* * *

Hours passed. Each second seem to last an eternity.

Finally, the door cracked opened and Bunnymund came out, his face haggard and pale. He was covered in blood.

Jack's blood.

He sagged to the floor, not caring about the mess he was making. The others waited in trepidation.

"He's stable for now. His wounds—there are more of them than I thought. Don't even get me started on all the internal bleeding!" The words were forced out; there was a bitter note to it.

"I'll stay with Jack throughout the night, but first I need to wash off the—his—all the—"

He gestured to himself, head in his hands. North put his hand on Bunnymund's shoulder.

"Go, my friend. We watch Jack now, yes. He will be fine."

Bunnymund looked unconvinced, but nodded anyways. He was halfway out of the door leading to the hallway when he looked back at North.

"Get some bloody anaesthetics, mate. I don't think I could handle something like that again."

And he walked off, leaving the rest of the Guardians feeling broken on the inside.

* * *

Jack was still; very still.

That was the first thing that hit North and he had to beat down the urge to rush and feel the boy's pulse.

Jack looked dead.

North steadied himself and looked down at Jack again. There was a slight rise and fall to his chest. North sighed in relief. Jack would be fine. He would heal.

Next, he took a good long look at Jack.

Most of his body was wrapped in bandages, some of which was stained red. The areas not covered by bandages were dark and purple with bruises. There was a make-shift tube coming out of the side of his chest, traces of dark liquid lining its walls. The tube wound down to a small basin on the floor, shining slightly with the same dark liquid.

North could smell the blood, it had a copper-ish tinge to it; it was disgusting.

But the worse part of it all was the white bandages that were wrapped tightly around Jack's eyes. Those bandages were like demons sent to torture him. They were the whispers of more terror. North hoped with all his heart that it was just a flesh wound, that it wasn't serious, but he knew there was no way of knowing. Not until Jack woke up.

North felt helpless and he was sure Tooth and Sandy felt that helplessness as well. They were the Guardians, they were supposed to protect children and keep them safe.

And yet, the one child that meant more to them than anything else was the one they could so nothing for; it was maddening.

When Bunnymund entered it was to a scene that broke his heart. North was sitting—pale and rigid—on one of the many chairs that littered the room, staring at Jack as if he could mentally command Jack to heal faster.

Sandy was floating around; forming the dolphins that Jack loved so much out of his sand and making them swim around Jack, trying to provide comfort to a person who was too tired to dream.

Tooth was in a corner, trying to muffle her soft sobs with little success. At the same time, she was trying to comfort Baby Tooth, who seemed to be in worse condition than her mother.

And Jack—Jack was lying as still as death on the cold table Bunnymund had placed him on earlier. He didn't want to move Jack yet. He didn't feel safe with the idea yet.

Jack was still in critical condition.

Bunnymund sighed and sat down on the other side of Jack opposite from North. They shared a look. Bunnymund knew that, as rare as it was, immortals could still die. It was a cruel joke actually; the very antithesis of the word 'immortality' and yet it was the greatest truth:

Even immortals could die.

Bunnymund knew this, knew it had happened before, he was even prepared to die himself, but he never in a million years thought he would ever have to watch someone he loved struggle against death. He was the warrior; Jack was the kid-brother.

He was the one that should be lying on that table, in a final epic battle against death itself. And yet somehow it was Jack that was engaged in that battle.

Bunnymund wanted to laugh at the bloody way the world was mocking him. But, he didn't; he just sat and waited.

They all sat and waited and hoped; it was all they could do now.

* * *

'_Why's everything so dark?' _That was the first thought that passed through Jack's head.

He moved his hands up to his face and felt the soft fabric covering his eyes.

'_Oh, the tsunami. Right…'_

His hand fell back to his side weakly. There was an annoying ache in his bones. He had a feeling it would have been more painful than annoying if he was any more aware than he already was. He tried to focus on his other senses. He felt something furry lying near his arm. He could feel soft traces of something—was that sand?—lying on top of him. He heard gruff snores and soft even breathing.

He smiled weakly; his family was here, asleep by the sound of it. He tried to wave his arm weakly, just in case Sandy was still awake. No response. All of them must have had an exhausting day if even Sandy was asleep.

He smiled again, feeling safe in the cocoon that surrounded him and provided comfort in the greatest of ways.

He settled down to go back to the land of unconsciousness when he felt something holding his hand; something bony and cold, but not evil or demonic like he had first thought in his pained and panicked mind.

He licked his lips and whispered, "I'm not afraid of you anymore. I was, but—I'm not anymore."

He could almost feel something leaning closer to him.

"We met before, a long time ago. I hated you for a long while but now—I think I finally understand that—you're just like me; you're just doing the job you were forced to do. I understand now—that—that—you're _don't_ cause death. "

Jack swallowed, not sure if he was making any sense—he wasn't even sure if he knew what he was talking about, but it felt right. It felt like he had to say this.

"I understand now that you're just a guide, but—but—I—I—I don't need one right now. I'm not leaving them—not for a—very long, long time. So, please—"

He coughed a bit.

And waited.

Slowly, the bony fingers unlinked themselves from his hand. He felt it move to his head and lay there for a few moments.

Soft whispers filled the room and then there was nothing.

Just the soft snores of his family.

Jack smiled and snuggled closer to Bunnymund. He was healing and he was safe now; his big brother would keep him safe. And slowly his breathing evened out and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, the whispers echoing around him like a lullaby.

'_You hold great wisdom in you, Spirit of Winter, young you may be. You are right; I am not a demon, my child. I am Death, a mere guide that shows you the way to where you belong after your soul leaves its shell. I am Death who holds your hand as you battle against dying; and I will always be here. However, Spirit of Winter, for now my scythe will _not_ show you the way._

'_It is not yet your time.'_

* * *

So did you like it or hate it? Hope you liked it. Please leave a review on your way out if you liked it and if you didn't please leave me some constructive criticism. Thankies! This chapter was inspired by The Impossible (awesome movie)!

By the way, if you guys have any questions about this story or requests to write something, please PM me. Oh, and for those people who have already put in a request, I AM trying to weave a story for your requests, but its taking a little while so please bear with me! So, remember, reviews are my life-blood so please leave one before you exit! Thankies and have a nice day!


End file.
